Chasing Emptiness
by My-Curly-Cue
Summary: Along with managers, rioting paparazzi, and her carrer, Kim Crawford finds herself in a very hard situation with Jack, Hollywood, and the Media all in one problem. Jack and Kim's newly found relationship. Was it a good idea? Or was it for worse? The media also added in other lies about the best friend couple...or are they actually true? JackxKim Rated T for Party Scenes and Romance
1. Paparazzi Encounter

**Chasing Emptiness **

**~Paparazzi Encounter~**

* * *

No Pov

The constant flashing and demanding yelling dazed the girl's presence. She wanted out but she couldn't fight back without stirring up all the media. Questions like;

"No! You'll go when we say!"

"Did you really except the lead female role in the next big movie series?"

"Is it true that you are a black belt?" or even

"Are you really staying with your best friend from Seaford, Jack Brewer?" were all shouted to her.

The blond was just leaving the karate dojo of Hollywood, California, apart of the Bobby Wasabi chain of course, and was immediately flooded with the press when she left. Her sweaty hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her black aviator sunglasses were propped up on her nose. Even though it was 10:30pm and no sunshine was around, she still wore them because of all the flashes of the pictures that she concluded would end up in some POP magazine. Quickly, without any of the media photographers noticing, she texted her friend who was famously known for just being around her twenty-four-seven. After she dropped her phone into her duffle bag not caring about where it had fallen, she looked back up to her opponents. She did not want to be caught here all night, but she also did not want to fight them away because then, this "scene" would be all over the news just the next morning.

She ignored all of them and proceeded to try and get passed the roaring paparazzi. Then, her ears perked up from a loud car horn. Many photographers turned around also to see what the attention grabber was doing. She smiled as she saw his brown hair emerge from the car. He then closed the door of his car and jogged up the grassy slightly inclined hill that rose to the dojo.

"Excuse me. Move. Leave." no one listened to him as he pressed through the desperate paparazzi.

"MOVE!" he screamed. They stepped aside as he ran through the path they made for him. With a smirk on his lips, he approached her and grabbed her arm, dragging her with him back down the hill.

"About time." she groaned. He chuckled.

"Well your impatience is even bigger than those murderers." she smirked from the term he used for the press. The two reached his black Shelby GT 500. She never did get used to always having this car around; it was like love at first sight.

"At least I'm still all in one piece." She laughed as she told him. He just grinned at her then opened the door for her. She smiled at him as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Why were they after you so badly tonight?" his voice rang after he closed the driver's door.

"Because I- ohhhhh... I forgot to tell you." her voice rose multiple octaves at the end. He glared at her.

"Kimberly, what did you forget to tell me?" he asked in an attitude that portrayed that this has happened many times in the past.

"Okay Jackson," she emphasized his full name as he cringed at it, "I might have excepted the lead lady role in the new 'hit movie of the year'." he sarcastically gasped, pressing his hand agains this chest. She glared at the brunette.

"I thought you told me that you wouldn't except one like that?!" he yelled in a whisper, leaning towards her. She pushed him away annoyed.

"Well, I think it will give me more fame for my acting instead of my constant fights with that whore Donna." Jack smirked and turned to the steering wheel. He started the car.

"I don't even see how she made it into Hollywood, she can't even act in apart of life!" Jack laughed at that statement.

"Yeah, I remember in High School." he nodded as he took off down the road making the mufflers of the car scream to their full potential.

"I'm just glad I only see her at the dojo."

"Why did she even join?" Jack asked looking at her. Kim smirked.

"To get to you."

"Ah." he responded, nodding his head looking back to the road. The pair sat in silence but it was a comfortable one.

"Why did you come to the dojo this late?" Jack asked Kim.

"I started training at eight thirty and lost track of time. Safron dropped me off that's why I didn't have me car." Jack nodded. Safron was Kim's manager. A very experienced one also. That's why she became top-of-the-charts so fast.

Finally, after ten minutes they arrived home. The friends lived together, ever since their Freshman year of College. The house was in a wealthy neighborhood right on Huntington Beach. It was more like a modern mansion. Their are four stories, one underground. Even though the house was so big and only two lived in it, they shared a room and bed. Jack and Kim are so close that it never did bother them.

When he drove up the long driveway, he parked and Kim saw her personal car along with two other ones. Hers was a dark silver Ferrari 480. One of the other two was a 1969 Red Firebird. Kim has always wanted one and for her sixteenth birthday, her parents bought her one. The other one was a yellow 2013 SRT Dodge Viper GT.

The two got out of the car and they walked into their house, exhausted from the long work day.

Jack walled strait into the kitchen after tossing his shoes off as Kim threw her duffle bag on the small seat in the lobby of the house. Walking through the doors, you see a huge lobby with slick white tile and a high ceiling holding a crystal chandelier. The walls were painted a light gray-tinted-light-blue color.

To the right, a corridor lead to a dining room with a table broad enough to comfortably sit fourteen. The table and chair's wood was a deep coffee brown mahogany. Then, in the back left corner of the room, another wide door was apparent. It lead to the kitchen. The kitchen was long; twenty feet wide and long. A long island was built in the middle. The countertops were a dark grayish-black color. At the other end of the kitchen, a long bar area was made and at the end was the main entrance to it.

Now, back to the lobby. To the left, another corridor lead to another big room that was the same size as the dining room. Inside, the washer, dryer, and other supplies were kept. No doors in the room lead anywhere.

Again, back to the main lobby. Looking forward, to the left and right were two spiral staircases. They looped above the two side corridors and entered the second story; they did not lead to the third floor. No other staircases were made in the house. But, to get the underground floor and two top floors, you used the elevator. When you walked through the lobby, the first door to the left was the door and button you clicked for the elevator.

Still walking down the main hallway, you enter the living room. Every piece of furniture was modern. The ceiling was two stories tall, making the second story smaller than the first. There were two long couches catty-cornering with a black coffee table in front of them. Against the wall, the Samsung Smart TV was drilled to it with a movie-DVD case underneath it on the tiled floor.

Kim always remembered the conversation Jack and her had when they first bought it. He was going on and on about how un-smart it was. The way you used it was just like Kinect on XBox360. Moving your hand moves the mouse it to chose the application you want. Jack just didn't like it.

A smirk plastered across Kim's face as she stole a glance from him as he practically zipped to the kitchen. Kim threw her shoes to the side then plopped in the couch.

"On." she told the TV. It turned on with a, "Hello." Kim waved her hand over the channel she wanted to watch. Her favorite movie, Knight and Day with Tom Cruise, was on.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiim." Jack yelled. Kim threw her head back with a groan. She knew what this whine was about. It was the, "We have no food in the house" whine. She got up and turned right. She looked through the bar area's window and Jack stood at the fridge.

"You're more than able to get food by yourself." she told him. He groaned and closed the doors to the stainless steal refrigerator. The starving brunette walked over to the counter across from Kim and rested his hands on it supporting himself. He gave her his persistent desperate look and she smiled as she looked away since she didn't wan to fall under his spell. But, it did pull her in and his gleaming brown orbs made her say yes.

"Let's go." She groaned. He smirked.

"Wait," Jack stopped her from walking to the foyer, "Take a shower. Please." Kim gave him a sarcastic look and with a smirk walked to the elevator. Jack chuckled then left to the elevator to clean up as well.

Interestingly, Jack felt an unusual pang in his stomach as he got ready to go. He kept pushing it to the back of his mind but it always came back and lingered there for a while. Once he was finished getting ready, he sat on the end of their bed. His stomach pain wasn't going away and soon, he felt abnormally warm. After flipping on the overhead fan, he sat back down on the bed again.

'_What is this?!' _His mind screamed.

His left leg paced as he felt sweat drip from his forehead.

"JACK!" Kim yelled from downstairs. When she called his name, a zing zipped through the pain in his stomach. His breath hitched. He then bounced up and left the room.

Still shocked in what he had just felt, he clicked the main floor button on the elevator and it brought him down.

"Sorry." he told her just as the doors opened. She smiled. But, the pain got worse. His eyes widened at Kim. Even though she wore something she wore everyday, just a little dressier, it made his heart race.

"Let's go." he exclaimed in a weird accent after a few awkward seconds. Kim smirked and followed Jack out the door.

Kim wore black skinny jeans with gray flats. Her bangs were pinned back and light waves flowed to her shoulders. A light purple silky over-sized sweater was over a light gray tank-top. She did not wear make-up. Jack did not allow her to. Yes, he wasn't in control over her. Yes, he did not tell her what to do, but he didn't like her to wear make-up; he thought she looked beautiful without it.

The two walked out of the house and down the driveway. Jack walked to his Shelby but Kim brought out her keys. She smirked at her as she chuckled. He followed her to her Ferrari. She loved that car.

"I'm driving. " Jack told her slipping the keys out of her hand. The blond's eyeballs nearly popped out of her head.

"Um, no way hosay, my car; me drive." she snatched the keys out of his hand and kissed them. He shook his head at her and walked to the passenger side of the car. The two got in, it started with a growl and then, she sped off; tires squealing.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	2. This Will Just Make Everything Confusing

**Chasing Emptiness**

**~This Will Just Make Everything Confusing~**

* * *

No Pov

Kim stopped the car in front of their favorite restaurant. It was a rainy night and the whole atmosphere of the city gave you the exhilarating feeling of Hollywood. The two hopped out of the car and Kim walked to the other side, next to Jack. Then, he slipped his hand quickly into hers. Kim's breath hitched as electric sparks flowed through her veins when he did so but she quickly hid the feeling and went along with it.

The restaurant was a Chinese place, since it was both their favorite type of food, and it was amazing in their. Exotic decorations from China itself was placed in many area of the restaurant. But, even though it was Chinese, it still had a classy almost a celebrity late night party feel to it since they were, of course, in California. After they sat down, many conversations were made also laughs about the passed. Kim had a weakness for the time she had dated Brett. Jack would always tease her about it, knowing that it was the worst time of her life.

Every night during the fake relationship, Kim would race to Jack's house and stay with him. He'd try to get answers from her about what had happened the day before and what Brett did. Kim didn't like telling him anything and Jack respected that. So, he just showed her that he was there for her.

That is, until it was Summer of 2012. During the night, around three am, Kim zipped to Jack's house in full tears. Jack gave her a key to his house since she was his best friend and so she would use it for emergencies. She unlocked his door and raced up to his room. Jack was asleep but as he heard his door whip open, he shot up in bed knowing his parents were gone on yet another business trip that didn't mean anything. When he saw Kim in the state she was in, he gestured for her to come to him. She laid down next to him, his arms around her.

He asked her what had happened and she didn't want to tell him. Finally, she gave in and it was the best decision she had ever made. She admitted to Jack that Brett, was abusing her. That made Jack furious.

Just the next day at school... well, let's just say Brett never dreamed of even entering a ten mile radius of Kim.

Now, why would they be laughing at that? Well, it was what happened early into their relationship. He never abused Kim but, he was one of those stuck up jocks who had at least ten girls at one time. Jack always made snide comments towards Kim about it. She tried to ignore them but soon, she became very angry at Jack. At one point, she dared to even see him for a month or two. But when she became like velcro to Jack again, he knew something was up.

Even though that was a battering relationship, Jack and Kim still keep the memories of it, except the abuse for they purposely forgot about those.

It was a type of relationship where the younger brother always makes fun of the older sister to have. Because of the type of friendship Jack and Kim had always had, Jack was like the younger brother and Kim the older sister.

So, after that topic of snide remarks, others were brought up as well...

Just like Jack had teased Kim about Brett, Kim teased Jack about Donna Tobin. Oh, how Kim despised that barbie slut. She was the queen of the school and had every guy head over heels for her. Only the cheerleaders liked her, and I'm not even positive about that! But, Kim especially hated her. Why? Because, her best friend was crazy about her.

So, Jack asked Donna to the Winter dance, thank God not prom or Kim might have had a fiasco, and of course she accepted it. Well, after his eyes were opened to how much of a slut she was, he left her... literally. She had to use a cab to get home from the dance.

So yes, both Jack and Kim have their "weaknesses" about certain topics and of course, they knew each others.

But, during these talks, Kim brought up one that left them in wonder...

"Where do you think they are, Jack?" Kim asked him. He sat up in his chair more.

"I mean, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie?" She finished. He contemplated that. Yes, of course he thought about them everyday. Yes he did want to see their best friends from High School. But something was holding him back.

"I don't know. Milton's probably somewhere in the you know, smart industry working alongside Julie." Jack answered with a smirk as Kim chuckled.

"Eddie and Jerry, I think, made another dojo in Sacramento." Kim's eyes widened.

"Really? That far away from here. And them? Building a dojo?" She asked. Jack nodded showing he wasn't being sarcastic or said something completely random.

"The last time I talked to them, they were talking about how they wanted to build a dojo and that the college they wanted to go to was in Sacramento." Jack replied bringing his drink to his lips. Kim looked confused.

"What college in Sacramento?" She asked.

"Sacramento State College. I think Jerry majored in Music and Eddie in Geology... I think."

"Wow, that's impressive." Kim muttered leaning back in her chair, arms crossed. Jack smirked and nodded his head.

"We should try to find them." Kim suggested. Jack looked hesitant to answer.

"What?" she asked voice descending many octaves.

"I don't know, I mean it's been a long time and we've all gone in different directions-" He was interrupted by their waiter. The young man poured a little more red wine in Jack and Kim's glasses.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Kim told him. The waiter then left.

"What about the time we lost the dojo? I mean yeah there was a time period of which we lost our friendships, and yeah we quit the most important thing in our lives, but we got it back. And look where it brought us! I mean, I highly doubt that if we called any one of them, they'd turn us down." Kim spoke. Jack nodded, zoned out.

"Well, I guess so." He mumbled. Kim smirked at him. A few seconds passed and his eyes met hers. They both laughed a little.

After some comfortable minutes of silence, Kim asked Jack a question.

"Why did you want to stay with me? Like almost be my personal body guard?" She asked him. He nodded his head thinking about it. He then leaned onto the table looking at her eyes.

"Because I couldn't loose you again. I knew that I lost you a few times already and I didn't want to loose you now since I knew that it would be nearly impossible to get you back from where you went. So, I decided to tag along with your career, add in a dojo and become what the media calls your 'personal body guard'." he replied. Kim smiled and looked back at her plate.

"Well," she looked back at him during her pause, "I'm glad you did. I don't think I would have made it without you." she replied. His heart burned with worry as she said this, showing her obliviousness to the fact that she is not even in the worst of Hollywood.

"Yeah, so am I." he replied, a bittersweet grin sprouting on his lips.

Jack then asked for the check and the two then left the building.

Once the two got in the car, Kim waited to start the engine. Jack looked at her then her at him.

"Um..." Kim was contemplating whether to ask him this or not but she did so anyways, "Was this a date?" she asked cheeks immediately growing warm. Jack chuckled then looked out the windshield.

"Only if you wanted it to be." he replied. Kim smirked and looked out the windshield too. She then stuck the keys into the hole and turned them making the mufflers yet again scream. The friends looked at each other yet again.

"Just keep this between you and I." she whispered her cheeks now red, showing the blush. Jack's eyes now widened with so many emotions and he brought his hand up gesturing her to come to him. She bit her lip and leaned into him, pressing her lips against his.

Jack smiled and pressed against her harder than she expected he would have. With a slight moan, Kim pulled away from him as he smirked. They then looked back at the road.

In the back of her head, Kim wanted to make sure no crazy press employee saw them but then again, she was too amped to even care. With the excitement Jack just gave her, she pushed the gas pedal and the car zipped off down the sleek street.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	3. Their Growing Relationship

**Chasing Emptiness **

**~Their Growing Relationship~**

* * *

No Pov

Kim shifted in her bed. Her head looked up and her messy hair made her look like she had a beach blond puff ball as a head. She groaned and rose to her elbows. She laid on her stomach.

She then looked to the right of her and Jack was laying as close to her as he could, arm possessively around her waist.

Her eyes burned and were dry from the hair that poked them. Her stomach muscles hurt from laughing and screaming last night. Jack tried to kill her. Literally.

Whenever the two got home, they decided to watch a movie to finish their perfect date. But, just as they chose a movie to watch, Kim got a text from her friend saying that he wanted her to watch his latest movie first. What was the movie? And who was this person? Well, you could distinguish him as Daniel Craig. He wanted her to watch "Skyfall: 007" before it came out. Kim's signature smile plastered on her lips as she read it.

"What's with the dazed look girlie?" Jack asked her with a slight laughing tone present in his voice.

"Wanna watch Skyfall tonight?" Kim asked biting her lip. Jack's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes, I've been waiting!" he replied eyes glowing. Kim smirked and connected her phone with the TV's wifi and clicked the link to the movie Craig sent her. She then hit play and jumped onto the couch next to Jack.

They laughed, they were serious, and some parts blushing but when the movie finished, the two thought it was great.

It was after the movie when Jack started acting like a complete idiot.

"Kiiiimmmmyyyyyy." Jack whined. He sat at the bar area, head resting on his hand. The twenty three year old was now acting like he was a child. Kim smiled uncontrollably when Jack would sigh or whine at her every few seconds because he reminded her of when they were early teenagers. Whenever Jack was bored, he'd act like this. It was as if he were always high on candy or something.

"Yeeeesssss Jaaacccckkkiieeeee?" Kim whined back. His head shot up with a smirk on his face. Kim's back was to him and she was reading over mail, work paperwork, and lines for an upcoming movie.

After a few seconds of no response, she turned to him and gasped. He was smirking and standing right in front of her.

"What Jack?" she asked laughter in her voice. Then, her eyes widened to the look on his eyes. Before she could run away, he grabbed her by her waist and picked her up.

"NOOOOOO!" she yelled. He then ran to the living room struggling with Kim's resistance. He was laughing but as for Kim, she was mad at him.

"JACK!" she yelled groaning. He then smirked and tossed her on the couch. With an oof she landed on the couch.

"Jeesh, easier next time kay?" He just smirked at her and sat next to hr who was laying down. She then gasped with wide eyes.

Jack then quickly started tickling her.

"AHHHH! JACK NOOOO!" she laughed hysterically. Jack was laughing a whole lot also. After a few seconds of tickling, resisting, and laughing, tears became to free flow from Kim and Jack knew that that was his que to stop.

The couple's laughter started to calm down but Kim's pain started to increase. She then sat up to face Jack and she slapped him.

"Jerk!" she yelled at him. He fake gasped and pressed his hand against his chest.

"Hurtful." he replied. She just laughed and fell int him. Her face was against his chest and she clung to his shirt. He leaned over her and hugged her back.

After placing a kiss on her head, Jack let go and she sat up.

"Goodnight. Going to bed." Kim then told him. He gave her the lip and put his puppy-dog eyes on.

"Awwww Kiiiiim?" he whined. She then laughed and looked down.

"Why do I love this child?" she laughed. He then gasped and before she could even get away from him, Jack leaned into her.

"That wasn't very nice." he told her. His tone was as if he were a stuck up child. But, what made her not hear that was the intense beating of her heart. Having him so close to her in this way was shocking at first but then she just came to the conclusion that it was just something she needed to get used to.

His nose was pressing into her neck and she slightly moaned as she leaned back snapping her eyes shut. He laid on top of her then started to kiss her neck lightly.

She wrapped her arms around him and just relaxed. She was a little bit unsure of this but just let him kiss her. It felt odd to have her best friend doing this to her but she pushed that thought away reminding herself that they were together now. But she still could not get that into her system.

_'Whatever.'_ she thought and just smiled. She then pulled Jack up level to her. He supported himself on his elbows that we on either sides of her head.

The two smiled at each other and couldn't break the contact.

'_Yes, I was wrong. This is right.'_ She thought. Kim then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He smiled and slowly put his weight on her then wrapping his arms around her.

Just enjoying each other, Jack then carried her to their room and they fell asleep in each other's arms ending the perfect date.

Kim's smile grew in remembrance of last night.

"Get up." she told Jack hitting him over and over with a pillow.

"Kiiiiim." he whined but it was severely muffled. He shifted positions bringing Kim with him.

"Jaaaaaack." she moaned still hitting him with a pillow but a little bit harder. He then groaned and rolled to his side. Kim then yelped when she felt his arm still around her. When he turned, he brought her with him and when he stopped turning to his stomach, Kim was underneath him. The brunette smirked down at her.

"Haha very funny, now get off." she demanded.

"Kimmy, Kimmy." he laughed at her signature controlling personality.

"No." he told her and just relaxed on top of her, pressing his nose into her neck again.

"Jaaaack. Noooooo." she whined. He didn't stop. But, she didn't whine again. Then, in realization of what day it was, Kim gasped making Jack quickly push up taking his weight off her.

"What?" he asked.

"What time is it?" she asked him. He then looked at his side table and grabbed his phone.

"Ooo, two new texts from Jansen-"

"JACK!" Kim snapped wanting the time. He just laughed.

"It's 10:30am. Why?" her eyes widened. She struggled to get out from under him without hurting him but she couldn't.

"Jack, off." she told him. He just rolled off her and laid relaxing against the headboard reading the texts.

"Why, where do you need to be?" he asked her not taking his eyes off his phone. She then walked into their bathroom.

"I have to go to the whole script reading today for the movie." she replied, voice echoic from the bathroom's tiles. He nodded.

"When will you be back?"

"Around three why?" she asked.

"Cause I was going to go to the dojo around four if you wanted to come." he replied texting Jansen back. Jansen worked at the west campus of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo Chain with Jack. Jack owned the east one as Jansen owned the other. They have been great friends through college.

"Okay, I'll be there. But why so late?" Kim asked. She just managed to detangle her bed head and just throw her hair up into a medium height bun. After pinning her braided bangs back, she then brushed just a little mascara on.

"Because, Jansen and I needed to do something." He replied. Kim just smiled at his answer.

"What something?" she asked him. Jack then chuckled hearing the curiosity in her voice.

"You know, the usual things." Kim just laughed and left it at that knowing that he'd tell her if it were really important; it was probably just guy stuff.

Kim then walked back into the bedroom and to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and grabbed just some plain dark skinny jeans. In the second drawer, she grabbed a black spaghetti strap tank and a light grey cardigan to go over it.

She slid out of her clothes, not minding Jack was still in the bed, and slipped on the new ones.

"Please don't do that in front of me, Kim." Kim smirked at Jack's comment and turned to him. He then avoided her gaze, cheeks a little pink.

"I'll try my best." she replied and slid the tank top on over her head. After slipping into her cardigan, she walked to her closet and grabbed just some plain black flats and walked into them. When she turned around, Jack was getting out of bed finally but her cheeks then grew warm and her gaze avoided him.

"When will you be leaving?" Jack asked.

"I should have at ten thirty but it's okay." she responded looking at his eyes. He then had a smirk pull at his lips because he knew she was trying to ignore the fact that he was shirtless.

"I'm hungry." he then told her. She just looked at him flatly.

"Feed yourself. I've gotta go." she told him and just walked away. She gasped a little when she felt him grab her by the waist and pull her against him.

"That's it?" he asked voice purposely growing higher and more child like. She smirked and whipped around to him. She threw her arms around his neck and jumped on him making her legs wrap around his waist. Then, she forcefully pressed her lips against his as hard as she could. He smiled a little bit shocked from how she reacted but quickly kissed back harder.

She then stood up on her own and pulled away. With a smirk, Jack kissed her cheek and she turned to leave the room. Little did the other know that they had the same after shock: stomach dropping, heart falling out of their chests, bruised lips, and a dazed feeling.

Kim then walked to the lobby, grabbing her keys off of the small white table and bit her lip as she happily skipped out the door. They both acknowledged that this would be a great day for the both of them.

* * *

**I just wanted this to show how their relationship is slowly but surely growing. **

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	4. Old Friends and Uprising Press

**Chasing Emptiness **

**~Old Friends and Uprising Press~**

* * *

No Pov

Kim's heart raced even more when she exited her car. The press was all over her. She didn't understand. Yes, last night was a mistake in blowing up on Donna but hey, she's got to stay out of Kim's business. Yes, she was training at the dojo at late hours last night but there's no problem in that. Don't people know what late night work-outs are? Besides, they already bugged her yesterday. So, why were they attacking her this morning?

With a flick on her shades, she brought them down over her eyes so the constant flashes of the curses cameras wouldn't blind her. The stressed actress pushed through the crazy press. Thankfully, they weren't going at it as bad as they did last night. Kim's eyes scanned the people in front of her and she recognized some of the photographers.

_'Wow,' _she thought, _'Stalker-ish much?' _

With a groan, Kim just kept on and tried to get through the sea of paparazzi to escape to the meeting. She ignored their questions not wanting to answer them, nor did she care. But in the back of her mind she had a feeling that she should have listened. She just didn't know why. Finally in the distance, she saw a black suited what seemed to be body guard emerge from the building. He lifted his hand to her and Kim smiled knowing he came to save her. The blond then pushed through the press even nearly throwing them away from her. She knew she'd hear back from the media about this incident. With a roll of her eyes she then walked very quickly across the heated, newly made parking lot and to the man. He looked like a spy and she smirked at the mere though. His shades were so dark she couldn't see his eyes and he wore a white button down long sleeve shirt under his black suite with a black tie.

"Miss Crawford," he muttered with a grin gesturing her to the door. Kim grinned back and nodded her head as in saying thank you. The guard then opened the door for her and followed her in. All the hallways were wide enough for four people to walk side by side comfortably. Kim was used to these buildings because she's been in various other movies and tv shows as well. Her guard for the day then walked next to her.

"Kimberly Crawford, but call me Kim or I'll never hear the end of the attack I made on you through the media." Kim greeted herself with her hand outstretched. With a chuckle the man then took her hand and shook it.

"Roy Adams Miss." he responded. She nodded with a smile. He then guided her to the room that the rest of the cast and director would be practicing. On the third floor room number 429, she walked in and she saw the familiar director.

"Just text the number 4 if you need anything else." Kim turned back towards the door and saw Roy giving me his card. Taking she nodded.

"Thanks Roy." he nodded and walked down the hall.

"Hello Kim!" she turned around with a gasp in hearing the familiar voice. The brunette young lady stood up and met Kim. She threw her arms around Kim as Kim hugged back.

"I haven't seen you since you moved the first time!" Kim exclaimed. She nodded.

"Well I never did expect you to come here. I thought you would have made a dojo with Ja-" Kim cleared her throat loudly as to keep her friend from finishing her sentence. Eyes widened, she stared at Kim. Kim then gave her the, "we'll talk about it later" look. The girl then nodded with a smirk. Kim smiled and just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we'll do role call now." The director grabbed the many actors' and actress' attentions. Going in the order of the last name of their character and real names, the director started calling everyone.

"Kim Crawford as Angelica Iown*****." Kim smiled and her friend gasped as she realized Kim got the lead female role. Kim walked to the director and he handed her the script.

"And Grace Anderson as Amy Mason." Grace grinned widely knowing that Amy was Angelica's best friend in the movie. Kim's eyes glowed as well.

So after seven years, Kim and Grace finally met. The two were like young children during the character picking. Now, here comes the reading...

**:...:...:...:...:**

Jack's eyes were still widened with shock after he heard the front door shut by Kim. He tried to snap out of it but realized that it would be better for him to make sure his stomach was settled. A smirk then pulled at his lips and he shook his head trying to bring it back to earth. A feeling landed in the pit of his stomach making him wonder if he would actually be able to go the whole day without feeling as if his knees were taken from his body. How on earth did she just make him get this way? She's driving him crazy that's for sure but he couldn't help but just hope it was for the better.

He shouldn't have kissed her last night like that. He thought that it wouldn't feel like it did but it actually did. He wondered if she felt the same way or if she was one hundred percent sure that she felt something. Anything. He sure did. But, it just didn't seem right. They have been best friends since junior high, it was a little awkward if he thought about it but never wrong.

Jack just tuned his thoughts out and started the day. He looked down to the ground and saw his shirt and Kim's sleep clothes. He just grabbed all of them and dumped them in the hamper. Walking back into the room from the closet, he slipped a shirt on and just left the bedroom with his phone. After closing the door, he just walked down the long corridor to the elevator where he traveled to the first floor of the house.

He realized that the TV was still on and just ignored it walking into the kitchen. After he opened the fridge, he heard scratching and grinned. Looking through the glass door, he saw the dog. His name was dog. Just to put it plainly. He was a big dog but not too big where he'd flatten Kim to a pancake as she once was back in Scotland, as Jack would say. He is a Boxer. With light brown fur with white around his eyes, nose, and feet as if he had on socks, he was a very playful dog. He was only four weeks old whenever Kim and Jack got him and they have had him for two years.

Jack opened the door and dog came running into the house and through the kitchen. Jack followed him and he instantly saw dog sitting in front of the fridge, paw up doing his trick "shake". Jack just chuckled and walked up to the fridge.

"Okay, since Kimmy's not here, lets see what we can feed you." Dog barked and his short tail started to wig. Jack smirked. He saw a box of strawberries and grabbed them. He washed them and then tossed one at Dog. Dog is a very weird dog, he never catches food out of the air. So, the strawberry smacks him in the nose then plops on the floor. Dog licked it all up and turned back to Jack. Now, you're probably like, he's a weird dog because he doesn't catch food in the air? Well, what type of dog eats strawberries?! Dog does. He loves fruit.

After eating a few strawberries himself, Jack tossed Dog another one and slid the box back into the fridge. His phone then vibrated. He picked it up off of the island and saw that it was from Jansen.

_To: Jack_

_From: Jansen_

_Where are you? Get over here. Now. _

_Sent: May 23, 2020 11:23am _

_Delivered: May 23, 2020 11:23am _

Jack huffed and wondered why Jansen was so freaked out about when Jack's arrival would be.

_To: Jansen_

_From: Jack_

_What's the rush man?_

_Sent: May 23, 2020 11:24am_

_Delivered: May 23, 2020 11:24am_

_To: Jack_

_From: Jansen_

_The rush is Bobby he just got here!_

_Sent: May 23, 2020 11:25am_

_Delivered: May 23, 2020 11:25am_

Jack nearly spit the milk he was drinking out. He forgot that the student evaluations were today.

Jack immediately threw his cup in the sink and sprinted upstairs. He threw on black jeans and a random t-shirt and grabbed his karate duffel bag and gear and bolts out of the front door grabbing the keys to his Viper and left the house. He turned around and saw Dog sitting in front of him. He groaned.

"No. In." he told the dog opening the door. Dog's head drooped as he walked into the house super slowly. Jack closed the door, locked it and raced to his car.

The Viper growled as he turned it on and the touch screen rose. Jack pushed his shades on over his eyes and backed out of the driveway, speeding off.

Jack walked through the doors of the East Campus Bobby Wasabi Dojo and Jansen saw him. Thankfully, no one else did. Jansen was in his gi and was sitting in the lobby. Without making any noise, he sent Jack a glare and pushed him to the right where he would enter the locker rooms the back way without Bobby seeing anything.

Jack quickly changed into his gi and raced out leaving his bag and stuff in there.

"Where's the girlfriend?" Jansen whispered folding his arms staring Jack down. Jack's eyes widened.

"Um what are you talking about?" Jack asked hopefully hiding the lies. How did he know that he and Kim became an item? It happened late last night!

"Ugh c'mon Jackson, it's all over the media!" Jack's eyes widened in shock. Jansen groaned and grabbed the remote to the TV. He turned it on turning it to the lowest volume. It was on the wall in the lobby so none of the students or instructors could see it except Jack and Jansen.

_We come to you with yet more breaking news in your celebrity summer. Kimberly Crawford is still at it with Donna Tobin. Last night they were fighting yet again at the West Campus Bobby Wasabi Dojo. At ten pm! _

Jack looked at Jansen quizzically.

"Don't worry! That's old news." Jansen fast forwarded it and what looked to be just an hour later, the breaking news lady came back up.

_So, just a few minutes ago Kim and Donna were going at it, now she's picking on someone else if you know what I mean. Her personal guard and best friend since High School Jack Brewer were out on what looked to be a date just five minutes ago and here's them __***A Picture Pops Up On The Screen* **__Just shortly after. _

Jack's eyes widened as he gawked at the screen. There in front of him on international TV was him and Kim in the Shelby GT 500 kissing.

"It's all over the media man, everyone knows." Jansen told him. Jack just turned to him and slapped him lightly. Jansen chuckled.

"Get that smirk off of you're face before I rip it off." Jack threatened him. Still grinning, Jansen held up his hands in defense.

Paranoid about what Kim will think, Jack was distracted throughout the whole evaluation. Thankfully, everyone of their students passed and Bobby didn't even realize Jack, the owner, was even an hour late.

Jack was driving down the street right on the coast of the beach, towards the mall that was only five minutes away from where Kim's reading was. Jansen was behind Jack in his Red Convertible.

Then, Jack saw right as he parked, flashes.

"Great." he muttered to himself. He opened the door as hard as he could, not caring if he had hurt any of the swarming paparazzi. He saw Jansen running up.

"Jansen! Less Go!" he shouted over the photographers with a weird accent. Jansen smirked again and ran to follow Jack to the mall.

Jack needed to find Kim. She had to be here since the paparazzi was already all over him. But then again, they were probably waiting for the both of them to get here. How did they even know Jack and Kim were going to be at the mall? Stalkers...

Jack then pressed on and entered the outside mall's court. He then saw another swarm of the press. He focused and caught a glimpse of beach blond hair. His eyes lit up and he ran to Kim. Once he caught up to her, the press made a way form him to get to the blond. Whenever she turned around and met eyes with Jack, she looked mad. Immediately, her hand impacted his face.

"Oooo." Jansen cringed and mumbled. Great, with a rioting press, ticked Kim, a Jansen, and a media mess, Jack and his newly found girlfriend were already in the center of Hollywood's attention. Jack was now stuck. He didn't know how this would ravel out, nor did he even want to know.

* * *

****Pronounce: Ee-Own**

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	5. Silenced

**Chasing Emptiness **

**~Silenced~ **

* * *

Jack's Pov

My eyes widened as I felt all the color in my face drain from my being. I was hesitant to look at Kim because I didn't know what I'd expect her emotions to be like. Shock took over my system but I tried, no needed to stay calm since the paparazzi was literally trying to blind us to death with flashes of pictures. Kim and her fights. This will be all over the media. I can see it now,_ 'Newly Found Couple Already Goin' Downhill'_ Ugh. Keeping my cool, I try to act like I always do when I'm irritated with her.

"Kiiiiiiiim." I whined and then stared her down. But, I felt a part of me burn and die when I saw no sign of hurt or regret in her expression for what she had just done to me. Wait, aren't you being too sensitive, you may ask. No, I am not. Because I know how Kim is and that was not just a 'stop it' or playful hit. She was really mad at me and really hit me.

"Don't Kiiiiim me!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened yet again. Is she really this upset about everyone finding out what happened between us last night? This is the first time I can honestly say that I'm a little skeptical about Kim.

"What are you-"

"NO! Why the heck would you do this, stupid?!" she screamed, cutting me off. Only the clicks of flashing cameras were heard. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jansen standing outside of the ring of photographers gawking at us. My heart fell when I heard the tone she used on me. The last time I heard her totally angry voice was in High School when she found out what Donna Tobin was trying to get me to do with her...

"It wasn't my fault! You did it too!" I yelled back at her. I could almost see the steam blasting out of her ears.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! You were the one who did this! You said you went to the dojo this morning just for a cover up!" My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Okay, I was now really considering if she was high or something. For what cover up? I have nothing to hide from her! Heck, I wouldn't hide anything from her!

"Kim! What does that even mean?!" I yelled back obviously confused. Then, at that moment, I felt truly guilty. Tears streamed down her face. I didn't know what she thinks I did but I, one hundred percent, certainly did not do it. I had absolutely no idea what to say. The confusion that streamed through my head right now was unbearable. I just wanted to run home, hide and curl up in a hole, and forget this ever happened.

"Kim, I don't know what I-"

"YES YOU DO! Why are lying?! I don't know why you would do this Jack! Yeah, this has happened to me many, many times but of all the people in the world I never would have expected you to hurt me!" she told me. Alright, there's more clues to why she's angry with me. Why would she think that I hurt at her? What did I do? I just went to the dojo for a few hours to practice and see Jansen. I wouldn't ever dream of hurting Kim. I was so confused, hurt, mad, sorry for Kim, worried; I just did not have any idea of what to do with myself.

"Please Kim, tell me what I did?" I asked her. She just gave me the, 'You've got to be kidding' look. I furrowed my eyebrows in no idea of why she's acting up like this. I saw a few more black tears fall down her flawless face before she replied.

"And that's what hurts the most, Jack. That you're not coming clean about you cheating." My jaw nearly fell to the ground. Where in the whole entire universe did she hear that?! My heart pounded against my rib cage at just the mere thought of me cheating on Kim. Why would she think that? Where did her trust go? You have no idea how much I just want to murder every single employee in the media industry.

"Kim," I told her, voice multiple octaves lower and so much more intense, "Why would you ever think that?" She groaned loudly and brushed her hand through her falling hair.

"If you paid attention to anything other than yourself in your own perfect little bubble, then you'd know how everyone across Hollywood, the state of California, and across the country knows about your little screw up, Brewer." That was when I ran my hands through my hair and exhaled loudly.

"Kim! Listen to me! I didn't cheat!" her coco brown eyes just rolled at me and with a gleam in her eyes, I saw her glare at me.

"Whatever Jack. We're over. Bye." she plainly told me and just walked off, with over half of the media following her as some circled around me. Tears stung at my eyes but never, ever did one fall. With a pain in the pit of my stomach, I turned to Jansen and I could tell that he felt mad, sad, confused, worried; all the same emotions as I was.

I tried to walk towards him bust more photographers pressed against me holding me back, screaming thousands of stupid questions.

"Stop." I whispered trying to get my severely shaky voice over a whisper. The aggravating press didn't stop. I should seriously wear a sign that reads, 'Press: irritate at your own risk'.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, voice severely raspy. I then jerked my way through the people snapping pictures and they did stop. It was then when the lump in my throat vanished and I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and caught up with Jansen. Without a word at each other, just a sorrowful glance, we walked off to our cars without anybody following us. I had just lost the love of my life all because of the stupid media. Smart move guys because payback is coming your way.

**:...:...:...:...:**

My raspy voice echoed through the training room with each kiai. The hits and kicks I threw at the punching dummy made a loud knocking noise every time I made one. I felt sweat fall down my forehead and weakness try to overtake my body, but I kept on in fear of what I might do if I did release all of the pain and anger inside of me. Why did they do this? I would never, ever cheat on Kim. I have no idea why the media would spread this throughout all of Hollywood.

Every time I punched and kicked, I thought about the employees of the industries that write out all of the latest 'news' about celebrities... more like lies.

I trained and trained and trained and trained until I felt myself just collapse to the mats. Excessive amounts of blood rushed to my head and I saw black splotches everywhere making me close my eyes. I could hear my constant heart beat and quick breathing through my ears. My mind never left the topic of Kim and that was when I felt more tears fall.

"I think you've been alone a little too long, Jack." In hearing that very familiar voice, I opened my eyes and looked up seeing an upside down Jansen walk into the training room. I then looked back to the ceiling then closed my eyes again. Yes, I knew it was true. I just had a lot to release without injuring anybody at any given moment.

"C'mon," he muttered, his already usually high voice a little higher as he reached down to me. I felt his arms around my upper arms and he pulled me up. I just relaxed not totally fighting him to not bring me up, but not helping him either. I then supported myself on my feet. I opened my eyes and glared at him. He was just barely shorter than I, but still shorter... and smaller for that matter.

"What? You've been letting your mind go too long. Now be a man and go out there. Ignore the jerks in the paparazzi and go get Kim back. I'm pretty sure that you don't have any more anger in you." I just shrugged and slightly nodded agreeing with him. Jansen then grinned in success of breaking me from my post-break-up-hibernation. Wait, isn't that a girl's term? No... Only true guys do that. Not the player jerks.

"Good. Go clean up. I'll be waiting." I just exhaled loudly and picked my duffel bag up off the red bench and walked into the locker rooms.

As I felt the chilly water fall against my face, I thought about the gleam in Kim's eyes when she told me that she was done. It just didn't make sense. She looked just as worried and confused as I was but also hurt and shocked all at the same time; not a look a girl would usually have when they realized their guy just cheated on them. What am I saying?! I never cheated!

After I got out of the shower, I slipped into my normal clothes and just stared at myself in the mirror for what felt like eternity. I then replayed everything over in my head, the date, lat night with Kim, this morning. Then the hurt, pain, screaming, tears, media, break up. Everything happened too fast. I mean, doesn't Kim know me well enough to not get together with her then just the next morning go out and cheat on her? I just don't get it. It's as if media is stalking us and have been for the past however many years to try and find the perfect moment to try to break us apart. But, don't you think that the slyness they _had_ is enough to know not to go out and create uprisings of frustration and anger between couples just after the day they started dating?

With every second that ticked, the same sudden idea kept wandering into my head. And the scariest thing was, I couldn't find a flaw that wouldn't make it be untrue. The media is trying to break us apart and doesn't want us to be together, not even as friends. This was a set-up. Someone is completely deceiving the media into even broadcasting this 'cheat' onto the celebrity news.

"Let's settle this, Jack. We can't take it anymore." I talked to myself still watching my reflection through the glass. With quick movements of anticipation, I grabbed my belongings and stuffed them into my duffle back, walking out of the locker rooms into the training room.

"Later." Jansen muttered as if nothing was about to happen. With a grin, I realized that it was just to keep me calm. Turning my back to the door walking out backwards, I told him the same thing and just kept on after seeing his smirk.

Thrusting the keys into the hole, I then turned on the engine and ripped down the sleek black streets of Huntington Beach. Yes, I was at the Bobby Wasabi at the beach not East or West campus because I didn't want to have an awkward situation with Kim; for I knew she'd be training at one of those.

During the five minutes of my drive back to Kim and I's home, I was in a daze focusing on the millions of conclusions to the conversation I'm about to make with Kim. What if she hates me? What if she doesn't trust me? What if I will never regain her trust again? What if I can't make her believe that I really am innocent? What if she leaves? But, the worst of them all, what if she stays silent and then just ignores me all the time?

_'Really? Stop it with all of the "what if's"! What will happen, will happen; just let it be. But you have to love her and be there for her no matter what she does.' _

I groaned at myself. It was true.

"Okay, I'll be there and I'll never reject her." I strengthened myself with a slight grin. Even though it was small, it was actually real.

The dark night just ate me up from the inside out, wondering if Kim would be mad, worried, or sad that I stayed out passed eleven o'clock. But then again, she probably didn't even notice. I pulled into the long brick driveway and groaned at the sight. The press was here. I pulled the keys out of the car and just sat there. I stared off into space trying to control myself but, everyone knows how that's nearly impossible.

I open the door, ignoring all of the flashes, slammed it, hurried to the side of the house and grabbed the hose. Yes, this is my plan. I then started to spray it all over their cameras. That backed them off. I then made a break for the front door and slipped in silently as they kept rioting over their damaged lenses and such.

I then turned around and gasped as I saw Kim standing there staring at me, wide eyes. It was then that I had realized that I had been crying. Ever so quickly, I wiped the tears away and took a few steps to put the keys on the little white table but Kim backed away from me. I flinched towards her and it seemed as if she jumped a little. My eyes widened and I nearly broke. Was she scared of me? I dropped my duffel bag not even caring where it went and walked up face-to-face with her. Her breathing became quicker. Her face was red and I could tell that she has been crying.

"Kim," I whispered. She immediately flinched her gaze away from mine.

"I'm sorry." I finished. She then zipped her eyes to me. It hurt to see what flared in her brown orbs. Hurt, sadness, regret, and shock were present.

"So you admit that it's true? You really did cheat?" she mumbled. I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I try to be truthful but the media lies about-"

"It doesn't matter what the media says-" she exclaimed cutting me off. But then I cut her off.

"Yes it does! In this case it does! I didn't cheat it's not real-Kim," she started to back away not believing but I grabbed her by her shoulders with made her jump and look flat out scared of me. I ignored the look though.

"It's like they are trying to tear us apart. I never did cheat on you! I wish that you would believe me because I would never even dream to cheat on you!" I exclaimed.

"But Jack! Everyone's saying it's true! It's all over the internet and news. There's even a picture! And-" tears free fell from her eyes as she exclaimed this to me.

"What!?" I yelled surprised making her jump. I immediately let go of her as she walks to the dining room table. She comes back with a magazine and I grab it. There, on the cover was me and this random red head kissing. Where did they get this?! It's completely fake! I have only kissed Kim and I will only kiss her!

"Kim! This is so fake! I never did this!" I exclaimed a lot weaker with a shaky voice. I knew that aI couldn't contain himself much longer after seeing this magazine. Of course I didn't want to break down in tears in front of her since she's never seen me cry, except for tonight, and I don't want to scare her.

"Oh really? Then how does it look real! And the girl in that pick? That's Donna Tobin! She even agrees and says that you guys did that! I believe her because all through High School you never quit about her and her legs!" I was now seemingly defeated but I needed her to know that I wasn't lying. That I'd never do such a thing. But it was as if she could never believe me.

"Kim, have I ever lied to you before?" I asked her voice now quieter, walking up close to her again. She shook her head avoiding my gaze. I nodded.

"Then why would I now?" She just stayed silent and for a few seconds, stared into my eyes. It was then that a weak but dangerously denying smile played across her lips. She shook her head after a chuckle, and just walked away from me. I couldn't believe it. I had lost her. Why can't she believe me? Have we not known each other since seventh grade?

Exhaling shakily, I felt tears fall and I grabbed my duffel bag. I walked to the elevator and without even thinking about stealing a glance from the living room, I walked in. The doors closed and it ascended.

Once in our room, I wondered of Kim would sleep in here again. With no doubt, I knew she wouldn't. I just threw my bag to the side, slammed my phone on the side table, yanked my shirt off and fell into the bed. I closed my eyes realizing that tonight was probably the last time I'd ever speak to the love of my life again.

* * *

**So first, I did this in Jack's Pov because I wanted you to see how much it hurt him to know that he hurt Kim even if he didn't cheat on her or not. Guys can be hurt in break-ups too you know, not just the ladies. **

**Second, too soon for the break-up and drama? ;) **

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	6. End Note

**Hello readers. **

**I am extremely sorry for not updating any stories in such a long time! It's just that I haven't had any inspiration for Kickin' It, even the show. The show is just dull, kiddish, and not as good as it used to be. Season one was so amazing and funny but now, it's boring. **

**As much as I hate to say it, I won't be finishing any stories on this account any longer. I have moved to my other account:**

**bowtiesandbrits: u/4828723/bowtiesandbrits**

**Which is where I will publish my Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock fanfics. (SuperWhoLockian now) **

**I hope you guys understand. But, to not take everything away all at once, I will be finishing two of the however many stories I have here. ****_On The Fifth Floor_**** and ****_Casa Del Mara Estates_**** are the two I pick. **

**_On The Fifth Floor_****:**

**Because my best friend really, really wants me to finish it and if I finish it, I'd want you guys to read it :)**

**_Casa Del Mara Estates_****:**

**Because it's mature enough and has a very OOC setting where I can change the characters to either be my own or one of my other fandoms. **

**I'm really sorry again. I will be reading some more Kickin' It fanfics and hopefully review so don't think I completely left you guys! I will be on my other account reviewing too :) **

**Farewell Friends**

**-Lee:)**


End file.
